


a case study in plant fibre

by jonphaedrus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cunnilingus, Enemas, M/M, Punishment, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: “What,” he snapped, “is so stupid?” Noctis, like he hadn’t just spent the better part of the last hour getting his ass spanked until it was red, raw, and bruised, nonchalantly sat up onto his elbows and huffed a sigh out his nose.“I mean,” he continued, “it’s stupid that refusing to eat my vegetables counted as disobeying a direct order in the scene.”





	a case study in plant fibre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradoxikay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/gifts).



> fbf for [kay](http://aneroticporkcutletbowl.tumblr.com), who is a darling, and wanted me to do one of their kmeme prompts and also like, im trash, and i love enema fanfic.

For the fifth time that night, Noctis said under his breath from where Ignis had him over his lap, “This is stupid.” Ignis, who had bravely soldiered on despite the Prince’s seemingly-constant attempts to derail the scene and draw him into his complaints, finally lay down his belt. There was only so much even _Ignis_ could manage to take seriously.

“What,” he snapped, “is so stupid?” Noctis, like he hadn’t just spent the better part of the last hour getting his ass spanked until it was red, raw, and bruised, nonchalantly sat up onto his elbows and huffed a sigh out his nose.

“I mean,” he continued, “it’s stupid that refusing to eat my vegetables counted as disobeying a direct order in the scene.”

“ _You’re_ the one who wanted to try going twenty-four hours!”

“Yeah, but I _never_ eat my vegetables.” Noctis rolled his eyes. “I didn’t think it would count, since I never do it anyway.”

“I have to come up with some method to get you the fibre and nutrients you need.” Ignis sighed and leaned back on his elbows on the motel bed. “No, gummy vitamins do _not_ count.” As always, spanking was having no effect on his sub, and the argument they were rehashing was an old one. Just…they’d never had a fight about it during a scene. “Not only am I your friend and retainer, Noct, but as your Dom, in a twenty-four hour relationship, it is my responsibility to look after you. That includes your physical health.”

“I didn’t sign up for lettuce on burgers.” Noctis replied. “Or, at least, if I did, you didn’t make that clear.” Ignis sighed again, closed his eyes.

“Fair enough,” he settled on at last. “So, going forward, I suppose I can’t order you to just eat the damn tomato slice?” Noct laughed.

“You only wish.”

“Is this punishment off of the table then? Since you weren’t aware that I had considered it part of the obeying agreement?” Noctis made a thoughtful noise and sprawled further over Ignis’ lap. He _did_ always enjoy a good punishment, and Ignis had been in fine form before he had broken the scene. Ignis cracked an eye to look at him. “You look like you’re being devious down there; I’m not sure if I like it, Your Highness.”

“Okay, Iggy.” Noct rolled over to look up at him, chin on his hand. “Did you have an idea for a better punishment than slapping my ass and calling me Sally?” Ignis glared at him—whether for the nickname or the irreverence was unclear.

“Well, I did have _something_ in mind, but I wasn’t sure if—“

“No, don’t tell me.” Noct grinned. “I’m in. I want to see what you were gonna hit me with. I bet it’ll be good.”

“Only if you’re certain,” Ignis hesitated, still unsure. Rarely did scenes so ruined like this end well.

“Green, Ignis. Couldn’t be more sure if I tried.” Ignis huffed.

“Fine, you slut.” Ignis slapped Noct’s ass gently. “All right, then get up. Go to the loo, and I’ll just be a moment—“ as he was halfway through speaking, though, the motel room door creaked, and Prompto unlocked it, stepping inside. All three men foze. They were sharing beds and tents, so seeing one another in dishabille wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary. Still, Gladio and Prompto tended to try and give Ignis and Noctis space during their scenes.

“Oh shit.” Prompto started to back up. “Sorry guys, when it had gone quiet I thought you were done—“ he had one hand on the doorknob and one foot back into the hallway. “I’ll try again in like an hour—“

“Wait,” Ignis said, his voice cracking. Both Prompto and Nocis froze. “Actually, Prompto—Noctis, too—if you’re both interested, I think, Prompto, you could be a useful case study for His Highness.” Prompto stared at him like he had just grown a second head, and Ignis hesitated. “No, I see, that was clearly not your intent. My sincerest apologies, Prompto, I’ll come get you when you’re done—“

“Case study of _what_?” Prompto interrupted, blinking at him.

“Fibre,” Ignis replied. Like it was the most straightforward and normal thing given their current setting.

“Yeah,” Noct muttered, “Like _that_ isn’t ominous or anything.”

“I mean…” Prompto had been with both of them, apart and together, but their scenes were usually just for them. He hadn’t been, of all things, expecting an _invitation_. “Uh. If you guys are cool with it.”

“I would not have offered were I not.” Ignis replied. Noctis, still sprawled over his lap, shrugged.

“Now I’m _really_ curious what he’s gonna do. Sure, Prom, if you wanna.”

Prompto couldn’t think of any reason to say no. It could be fun. “Sure,” he said, before he could second guess himself out of it. “Why not.”

“Very well then. Prompto, please close and lock the door, and take off all your clothes. Both of you go wait in the restroom.” Ignis finished by gently slapping Noct on the ass, and Prompto did as he had been told, and then he and Noctis shared a series of silent, bemused looks as they climbed side-by-side into the tub, their knees tucked up together and their ankles knocking.

“So...” Promto asked, as they listened to Ignis banging in the other room, “What’d you do, anyway?”

“Wouldn’t eat my lettuce,” Noctis rolled his eyes. “Technically. It counted as ignoring a direct order, but we’re not gonna do it again since it’s stupid and all, but I was curious what his punishment was gonna be.” He hesitated. “But now I’m a little nervous.”

Prompto didn’t say it, but, _you and me both_.

They were quiet from then on, as they listened to Ignis continuing to rustle. Finally he came in to join them, carrying an eardropper bulb and a hot water bottle with a long narrow hose.

“Okay,” Noctis spoke at last, as he stared at Ignis, implements and all. “I’ll bite. The hell is all that for, Ignis?”

“I should think that it would be obvious.” Ignis cocked one imperious blond brow. “I’m going to give you both enemas.” He paused. “Although I should note, Noct, yours will be _far_ less enjoyable This is a punishment, after all.” Noct swallowed audibly, and Prompto giggled, nervous.

“And mine?” Prompto piped up. “What about mine?”

“Saline, lukewarm, and only this much.” Ignis waved the eyedropper—it probably held maybe only an ounce or two. Not a quart. “And you will be up first. The Prince’s punishment is half suspense, so we’d best keep him waiting. Come over here, if you would please.” Prompto did as he’d been asked, and he hopped out of the tub. Ignis gestured for him to lean against the rim of the sink, and he got one finger slick with vaseline and almost clinically lubed up his ass.

“This isn’t like douching or anything, is it?” Prompto asked, looking over at Ignis and wincing as the nose of the dropper slid into him, narrow and widening to the base. “Like, not gonna mess with my gut flora or anything.”

“No, you’re perfectly safe.” Ignis patted his ass reassuringly. “On the contrary, it can actually be quite good for you. Helps relieve constipation, promote gut flora growth, and, according to my research, can be quite... _enervating_.”

Prompto closed his eyes and whined as Ignis squeezed the bulb empty inside of him, biting his lip. “There’s not much,” Ignis warned. “You shouldn’t feel too full. Try and hold that for about five minutes, and then go release.” Prompto whined again, this time because Ignis was massaging his ass. His pussy was dripping wet from both of the other men staring at him, exposed and naked and a little humiliated.

“Can I...” Prompto asked, fair skin flushing, as he surreptitiously ground his clit into his wrist, “It feels weird, but—“ Ignis laughed, gesturing Noctis over.

“Noct, be a dear and help poor Prompto out.” Noctis didn’t have to be asked twice, and came to kneel on the bath mat at Prompto’s feet. Turning around so that he was leaning back against the sink counter, Prompto spread his thighs, moaning, as Noctis dragged his tongue over his clit, palms on his thighs and thumbs keeping the lips of his pussy apart. Prompto was already halfway there from the enema and the humiliation—how it felt to be the centre of attention, with Noct and Ignis _watching him_ , watching his shame—that he was hardly going to need the help.

“Gods, I’m so full,” soon turned into, “Fuck, I need to let it out—“ and then, “Noct, I—“ and Prompto shuddered hard all over, fingers digging into Noct’s hair, dragging on his head as Prom shook, squirting a little into the Prince’s mouth and flushing at his perennially-weak bladder. His freckles stood out stark against his embarrassed flush, and as soon as his eyes weren’t glazed with the force of his orgasm, Prompto squeaked and rushed to the toilet, moaning almost in pain as he expelled into the bowl.

Noct, his face still soaked in Prompto’s come, looked up at Ignis. His pupils were so dilated his irises were only blue, glowing rings. “Highness,” Ignis asked softly, grabbing his slick chin, “how are you?”

“Wet, Sir.” Ignis laughed.

“You were wet earlier from being spanked, you lovely little slut. How many fingers can you get in there?” Noctis flushed at his question and shifted, the wet squelch of three fingers sliding into his pussy somehow impossibly loud in the bathroom.

“Three,” he whispered, voice shaking, humiliated.

“Very good. On your hands and knees now, there’s a boy.” Noct did as he was told, and spread his knees wide at Ignis’ pressure on them, his head between his elbows. Ignis gave his ass the same treatment he’d given Prompto’s, lubing him with a finger before pushing a long rubber nozzle in. The noise Noctis made when Ignis started to inflate the balloon that would keep him from losing control went straight to Ignis’ cock, and he stopped to fingerfuck the Prince’s dripping pussy, grinding his palm into his erection as he did it, hissing between his teeth.

“Uh,” Prompto said, his voice cracking, “Do you need a hand?” Noct’s flushed face was barely visible over his forearms as he shook, moaning helplessly as Ignis’ long fingers fucked him in slow, sure strokes. “Or should I go?”

“No,” Ignis’ voice came out so thick and rough with arousal that he had to clear his throat twice before trying again. “No. I actually will need your help, if you don’t mind.” Ignis pulled his fingers back at last and absent-mindedly sucked them clean as he shifted away from Noctis and hung the enema bag off of the towel rod, kept the tube pinched. “Could you hold his arms down?” Prompto moved to do so. Ignis finished setting up, and narrated what he was doing as he did so. “As this is a punishment, it certainly shan’t be all fun and games. For one thing, yours is cold.” He paused. “And full of soap.” Noct, rather in anticipation of the pain or the idea of how good it would hurt, moaned into his arms again. “You’ve been very good so far, so if you can hold it when I tell you to, I will make it worth your while. Never let it be said that I’m not a man of my word. So, that said, let’s see if you can be as good of a boy as you think you are.” With that, Ignis opened the flow on the enema bag, Prompto leaned down on Noct’s forearms in preparation and—nothing at all happened. “This...may take a bit,” Ignis belatedly warned, as they all listened to the quiet sound of water flow. “Nevertheless, I’m quite sure that His Highness won’t mind one bit.”

Indeed, it was probably ten minutes, although it felt like far less. Or far more, if you were Noctis, shivering and damp with cold sweat all over, shifting and hissing between his teeth. Soon enough he was moaning in pain, grabbing white-knuckled at his wrists or Prompto’s hands, wiggling his hips forward in a vain attempt to get away from the enema bag. “It hurts,” he whined. “Shit, Sir, that burns.” No such luck to it stopping, though. He had made his bed of his own volition, willing and waiting, and now he was going to lie in it.

When it was all said and done, Noctis lay on the floor, his dark hair plastered to his face and neck with sweat, trembling violently all over. Ignis ran a hand gently down his bow-tight spine, even as Prompto pushed his hair out of his face, leaned over to check on him. “Colour, love?” Ignis asked, patient, rubbing the small of his back.

“Green,” Noct mumbled into the bath mat below him, almost like an afterthought. “’S just a lot, that’s all.” Ignis laughed a little.

“I’m quite certain it is. Roll over on your side, there’s a dear, and it will help, I promise. We can massage some of those cramps right out.” Cruel to be kind indeed; in one hand the pain and in other the relief and the pleasure. It ended up taking both Ignis and Prompto together to help Noctis roll over, but he did manage it eventually, whining and wiggling the whole way. “Ten minutes more, Noct, and then you’re done. Do you think you can make it?”

“Don’t have much of a choice, do I?” Ignis hummed. He was right.

As they waited for the allotted ten minutes to pass, Ignis and Prompto could not stop looking at Noct’s stomach, round and heavy with water, jiggling with every breath. “What a beautiful full boy you are,” Ignis told him in hardly more than a breath, rubbing the taut skin just over his hips. “You should eat more, you’d look like this all the time.” That got a laugh, breathless though it may have been, out of the prince.

“I’m sitting here, feeling like you’re power-washing my ass, and you’re jerking it to my huge stomach.” Ignis didn’t even have the decency to look chagrined. “Gods, Sir, it burns something fierce. Can I let go yet?”

“Soon,” Ignis soothed. “Just a little longer. Let’s get you up to the toilet.” The way Noctis was moaning as he rolled to his feet, the pained bite to his lip, the embarrassed flush to his cheeks, just made the both of the other two men harder. “There’s a lesson to be learned here,” Ignis chided him as he bent double on the toilet, whining. His Dom began to deflate the plug, even as Noctis shifted back and forth like he was about to burst out of his skin. “If you keep insisting on a no-fibre diet, this will become a far more regular occurrence than a one-off punishment. When you become constipated, how do you think I’ll have to deal with it?”

Noct’s face was a moue of displeasure, but he didn’t contradict it. Finally, Ignis pulled the plug and the tube free, and leaned back. “All right. You can go ahead and release now. Trust me when I say that it may well hurt more coming out than it did going in.”

“Great,” Noctis grumbled. “My favourite.”

If whining and moaning had been his response to being filled, expelling was hitching sobs and burying his face in Ignis’ shoulder, holding Prompto’s hand tight in one of his. It took almost twice as long as Prompto’s had, and he was in a cold sweat nearly all the way through. But, Noctis was still clearly flushed with arousal, and after he had wiped up, cheeks and neck splotchy with embarrassment, he clung to Ignis’ shoulders and let his Dom heft him up and carry him back to the bedroom, the picture of an exhausted sub.

Prompto stood beside Ignis at the foot of the bed, and together, they watched Noctis spread his legs, trembling a little with overstimulation and exertion. He was sopping wet, his clit swollen and huge and hard, and he looked hopefully at Ignis’ tenting trousers. “He earned it, don’t you think?” Ignis asked, one finger pressed thoughtfully to his lips, leaning slightly toward Prompto. “He took that quite well, all things considered.”

“I mean, I’m not totally sure what you’ve got in mind here, but I don’t think that _I_ could have done that. Be a little nice to him, Iggy.” Ignis laughed, not unkindly.

“Oh, very well. Do you want to stay and help?” Prompto hesitated. “You mustn’t if you don’t wish to. But Noctis might appreciate it.”

“At this point, I may just as well stick it out for the ending.” Ignis laughed again and Prompto smiled, a little hesitantly.

“Do you want to do the honours and fuck him, then?” Prompto perked up immediately. “I had thought you might. You know where the harness and all is.” Prompto was already digging through Noct’s bag, pulling out the leather harness and the first dildo he could get his hands on, strapping it on and fiddling with the o-ring to get the dildo settled in, slicking it from root to tip absentmindedly as he watched Ignis help Noctis to sit up.

“Do you think he needs any lube?” Prompto asked, and Ignis shook his head.

“No; he’s sloppy all on his own. Come over here and stuff the poor boy, he’s practically gagging for it.” Prompto came when called, and Noct settled sprawled boneless in his arms, his thighs spread wide as he sank down onto Prompto’s dick without much encouragement, moaning every inch of the way. Prompto rubbed at his nipples and plucked them until they got hard, until he was moaning again.

And then Ignis carefully took off his glasses, placed them on the bedside table, leaned over, parted Noct’s folds where they were stretched-tight around the width of the dildo, and without preamble pushed back the head of his clit. Ignis went straight to sucking it, his tongue pushing against Noctis’ aching pussy, teeth grinding beneath his foreskin. He was already almost half inside-out because of Prompto’s dickhead digging into his g-spot, and between that and Ignis biting at his clit Noctis came soon enough, head lolling back on Prompto’s shoulder and moaning helplessly, practically shaking as they kept him rolling through it, pushed him on and on and on.

When it was finally done, and they had cleaned up, Noct threw his arm over Prompto’s waist, nuzzled the back of his neck. “Stay,” he mumbled. Prompto, flushed and flattered—redcouldn’t say no.


End file.
